Meet the Jinx
by kathaka9
Summary: Sherlock goes to new york to solve a case given to him by a mystery woman from his past. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **The case.

Sherlock and John were sitting in the flat. Sherlock was complaining about the lack of cases and John was getting ready to go to work. Sherlock's phone went off in his pocket.

"John, can you pass me my phone?"

"Where is it?"

"Pocket."

John sighed and took out Sherlock's phone, handing it to him.

**I have a case for you. -A**

**What is it? -SH**

**People keep vanishing. -A**

**You SHOULD be able to solve that without my help. -SH**

**Well the thing is, there aren't any clues. -A**

**No clues? Are you serious? -SH**

**Yes. Please can you come? -A**

**Where is it?-SH**

**Manhattan. Meet me at the police station. -A**

**Are you really sure you want my help? Especially considering our past. -SH**

**Yes. I need it. Will you come? -A**

**Yes. -SH**

**See you later. -A**

"John! We've got a case! Get your coat we need to go to Manhattan!"

"Manhattan?"

"Yes Manhattan!"

"Who texted you?"

"A woman I know. Her name's Aura." John flashed him a smug yet curious look. "I don't want to talk about it John."

"Fine. What's the case?" "I'll explain on the way."

"Oh, Sherlock? How are we going to get there?"

"As much as I hate to have to do this, I'll call Mycroft and get him to get us a lift."

**Will you organize for John and I to go to Manhattan? -SH**

**Why? -MH**

**Case. -SH**

**Fine. How did you get a case in Manhattan? You haven't had any clients all week. -MH**

**Got a text. Not going to explain it. -SH**

**Who from? -MH**

**... How's the diet? -SH**

**Fine. -MH**

**Are you sure about that? I think it needs work. -SH**

**Goodbye Sherlock. A cab will come and pick you two up in twenty minutes. -MH**

"John, we have twenty minutes to get ready."

"I AM ready."

"Good, can you put the kettle on then?"

"Only because I want tea too."

Sherlock gave him a smug smile before leaving to prep for the trip.

When the cab arrived the tea had gone cold and Sherlock still hadn't come back down.

"Sherlock? Where are you? Cab's here."

There was no reply. Where was he? John heard a muffled reply but couldn't work out where it came from. Suddenly Sherlock appeared behind him looking worse for wear.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Let's go."

Without another word Sherlock went downstairs and hopped into the cab. John followed him. During the cab ride they both stayed silent. John had noticed that Sherlock had retreated to his 'mind palace'. No point talking to him. Fortunately for John, Sherlock remained in his mind palace (if that's what was happening) for almost the entire flight to New York.

When they got to the Manhattan police station Sherlock practically jumped out of the cab. He ran inside not waiting for John. Who is this woman then? Why is Sherlock seemingly excited? Probably will have to ask later. When he went inside Sherlock was talking to a relatively pretty woman with light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

She looked at John and smiled. "You must be John, I'm Aura." She said holding out her hand. John shook it.

"How do you know Sherlock?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Okay then..."

Sherlock interrupted and said "The case! I need to see the scene. You said there were no clues I have to make sure."

"Okay sure. Let's go."

Together the three of them went to the latest crime scene. Sherlock looked around it. She was right there weren't any clues. While Sherlock was inspecting Aura started talking to John. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"How did you-"

"Sherlock taught me. Which one was it?"

"Afghanistan?" "Ahh."

"Wait. Why did Sherlock teach you how to deduce?"

"Because according to him, I'm not an idiot!"

"You must be pretty smart then, he thinks practically everyone is an idiot."

"I know."

Sherlock walked up to them and said "How long ago did this happen?"

"About 2 days ago. Why?"

"That's when you found her isn't it?"

"Wait what?"

"You found her. Dead."

"How on Earth did you know that."

"Your body language. Besides if it was just a missing person I wouldn't be here. Someone is taking women and murdering them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Jinx

"Do you have any idea who?"

"I think it might be the Jinx. We had a case here a while ago. He was the culprit but he escaped before we caught him. I don't like him, he gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about this case."

Flashback to the case...

It was Aura's first ever case. She was at the crime scene inspecting the body. Blood everywhere. The woman had been bled dry. There wasn't any blood left in her. Unfortunately having too much of the victim's blood made it almost impossible to tell if there was any blood from the culprit. Aura took a step back trying to work it out. That's when she noticed it. Written in the woman's blood was the letter J.

She researched criminals with names beginning with J. She did some digging. Her phone went off in the middle of it.

I'd stop digging if I were you. Don't want to find out something you'll regret knowing. -J

Meet me at Little Italy. Now-A

See you soon sweetheart. -J

Aura took a cab down to Little Italy. When she got there a man in a hoodie came up to her.

"Are you Aura?"

"Yes, How do you know my name?"

"You contacted me sweetpea."

"Oh it's you. So who are you really? By the way I'll know if you're lying."

"I'm The Jinx. You won't be getting out of here alive."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at The Jinx.

"Now sweetie, we don't want to do something we'll regret now do we?"

"You're underestimating me."

A red dot appeared on her chest. Sniper, shoot he had snipers. Even if she could shoot him, she'd die a second later. "I don't think I am. Now we have two options here. One is that you run along and pretend you never met me, the other is that I shoot you dead. Which would you like it to be?"

"I think I'll leave."

"Wise decision. Now don't you tell anyone about me. I'll know. If anyone finds out you WILL die, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

With that The Jinx left. Who is he?

"Aura? Are you still there?"

Aura looked up confused. "Yeah? What happened?"

"You had a flashback. What do you know about The Jinx?"

"I met him on my first case."

"What did he look like?"

"Ummm, Blonde, average height? I don't really remember."

Sherlock sighed. Why can't people just think? "You need to remember."

"Sorry, I can't."

"What happened that is so bad that you can't even remember it?"

"Nothing."

"Sure" He said rolling his eyes.

"Look, I get that you're some big shot detective in London but this is my place. You can't make me say anything I don't want to. And if you do you can consider yourself kicked off the case."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. Consider yourself warned."


End file.
